Exchange: a Naruto story
by Saya Hinto
Summary: The war between Konoha, suna and Otto has ended. To keep the peace certain ninja's are exchanged. Life carries on, they are ninja's, that's what they do. And as peace gets more stabel, the ninja have time for things they pushed aside in the war. multiple characters - views, multiple pairings


**This is my first Naruto fanfic yay :) I have a general idea of where I want to go and which pairings. For some I'm not certain yet, but there are other pairings that I really love and want in the end, even if they don't get there immediately. Yes pairings can change throughout the story.  
But I want my story to be more than just pairings. For example I'll try to put both humour and a little seriousness in the story but I'm not sure if that will work. I will write what comes to mind, so we'll see where I end up. I will also switch in between characters. The main characters are Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Tenten, but there will be lot's of other characters too like Ino, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Suigetsu, Karin, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba...  
Please let me know what you think of the story ;)**

 **Oh yeah disclaimer I don't own Naruto or its characters (even if I wished I did)  
I got a lot of inspiration from all the awesome Naruto fanfics I've read on you can check out some of the fanfics I put in favourites since I really love them ;)**

 **Update: I rewrote some things and made it a bit longer. I hope you like it! Tips/suggestions are also always welcome.**

* * *

The war was over. After three years it was finally over. Naruto and his friends only ended up in the war the last year and everyone survived, but Konoha still had a lot of casualties. They were celebrating the end now at Ichiraku's, all but Gai-sensei. Kakashi-sensei had been there for like 5 minutes. He ate his ramen very quickly and no one (yet again) saw what is under his mask. Then he left. Naruto realised he was probably mourning. Already had he noticed that his sensei would visit the memorial often before the war even started. Now only more people of his generation had died like Anko, Hayate and Gai. Naruto didn't even want to think about losing his friends like Sakura-chan and… Sasuke. He was also not here, but he would come home soon. Naruto had to fight him in the war as Sasuke was fighting for Otto. Naruto still got angry when he thought about it and he was glad he could fight him. But he was also glad he didn't die. He knew he would come back. The three countries Konoha, Otto and Suna had decided that to keep the peace they would exchange some ninja for a few years. Sasuke and two others were coming from Otto. There were also two from Suna coming here. And in exchange shinobi from Konoha would go. Each shinobi would live and work in another country. This would help strengthen the bond. It would also make it harder to plan any revenge attacks or something. Naruto laughed as Kiba made a joke about Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei. He looked around. Everyone was sad about the losses but tonight they would let it go and enjoy themselves. It would be the last time they would all be together for a few years. Shino and Kiba's sister Hana would go to Suna as part of the exchange. Shino's father, Kakashi-sensei and Kiba's mother had killed the Kazekage in the war. Suna had demanded them to come, but Tsunade-sama didn't completely trust it. Yet she didn't want to anger Suna so decided to ask family-members. Shino and Hana had volunteered. Lee and Choji would go to Otto. Normally Choji and Shikamaru would go under the supervision of Yamato-sensei, but Lee had also volunteered. Good guess was that he wanted to get away from Konoha and the still painful memories of Gai-sensei who had also fallen. Shikamaru didn't admit it, but was secretly happy that he didn't need to go after all.

* * *

Naruto tumbled to his apartment. They really had gone all out. His actual plan was to visit Kakashi-sensei before going to bed, but his headache said that was impossible now. He tried to open the door but the key kept falling out of his hands. He cursed. Finally he gave up, took a kunai and demolished his door. I'll repair that tomorrow he thought and quickly went to his bed to lay down and fall asleep.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up early this morning. Today would be a drag. He had to say goodbye to his best friend. Inside he felt a bit guilty for leaving him behind, but he couldn't help but feel happy that he didn't have to go. During the war he really looked forward to being home again and enjoying the clouds and some friendly shogi with his sensei. He woke up early and went to pick up Ino. She was picking some flowers. "You know, those will not come in handy while traveling." Ino turned around. "Oh shut up Shikamaru, these are herbal flowers you know, they DO come in handy." She hurried to put them in a bag and went to the door. "Let's go," she said with a smile.  
At the gate Choji, Yamato and Lee were ready. The team for Suna had already left since they had a longer way to go. Hinata and Kiba were still there though they looked very tired. "Hi Ino" Sakura came up as well together with Sai. They were going to see Yamato-sensei off. Then also Neji and Tenten showed up. "Has anyone seen baka Naruto?" Sakura asked, ready to pound a wall or something. Shikamaru sighed. "Probably still sleeping." Yamato laughed, "It's okay and we kinda have to leave now." Ino hugged Choji as Tenten hugged Lee. Neji looked a bit awkward and then said: "When you get back, let's fight for real." Lee's eyes widened. Then he smiled. "Yooosshh!"  
Shikamaru gave choji a fist. "I'll miss you," he said. Choji nodded "I'll think of you when I go to the barbecue." Shikamaru smiled. It was weird to see them go.  
After this he just strolled a bit around. Before he knew it his feet drew him to the graveyard and the memorial. It was still early in the morning and only one person was there. Because of his silver hair, it wasn't hard to know who was standing there. Shikamaru didn't really want to disturb Kakashi, let alone talk to people, but now that he was here, ha wanted to pay his respects. Shikamaru walked up to the memorial and stood in silence next to Kakashi. Kakashi didn't turn around, didn't flinch, didn't say anything. They just stood there for a while. After a while Shikamaru sighed and looked up to the sky. Kakashi then turned and put his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. His eye smiled at Shikamaru and he then left. The second he left a tear rolled over Shikamaru's face. It was almost as if Kakashi knew Shikamaru needed some time alone. He wiped the single tear away and stared at the memorial again. "You just had to go, didn't you Too-san." Shikamaru sighed. "Mom is a wreck."

* * *

"It's weird that he's gone." Tenten said to Neji as they ate on the training ground. "At least it's quit now." Neji answered. Tenten cried. "I miss them. They were weirdo's but they kept things alive. It's so not fair that we have to lose both of them now." Neji wasn't sure what to do. "We didn't lose both." Tenten kept crying. "I think he needed to go. If he'd stay, he wouldn't be the same cheery guy as before and that would've been even more painful to watch." Tenten looked up. "I guess you are right." Silence as Neji looked up in the sky and Tenten wiped her tears. "That was really nice of you to say that to him you know," Tenten said. "hmm" was his answer. "Let's train." Tenten nodded. The war may be over, but they were still Ninja, they still would have to go on missions. Also training was easier then remembering the losses. Tenten had lost both her parents and her sensei. Her house was so empty, that she was glad she had Neji to spar with. Anything to kill the time and not be home.

* * *

Sakura was on her way to Naruto's place. She really wanted to kick him for not being there in time. They were talking about there friends leaving for years, who knew how long? And with the thread of war still raging on… Above all she was also flooded with emotions as Sasuke would soon come back. Even though she was also still pissed with them. She felt the need to just let go of all the emotions with someone who'd understand. Ino was nice to talk to and all but she wasn't good for now. First of all Ino still liked Sasuke as well and she'd just tease Sakura for ever with whatever else. Naruto however was her best friend. As a team they'd gone through so much. He would understand and help her feel better. At least if the jerk was awake. Still on her way Sakura felt herself become more and more angry as she stomped the road. She was actually leaving footprints behind from the hard stomping with her foot. Her green chakra clearly visible around her feet and fists. "Yo!" Sakura jumped up by surprise of the sudden greeting and hit forward. Amidst the dust an orange book flew in the air and fell on the ground. It was an _itcha itcha_ novel. Sakura gasped. "Kakashi-sensei! Are you alright?" She frantically looked around to see if she could see him, but there was still dust everywhere. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hit you," she said while still looking. "No worries, Sakura, you didn't hit me." Finally the dust settled down and Sakura saw to her relief shattered wood all around her. Apparently Kakashi had brought a defensive piece of wood since he expected Sakura to be emotional. Sakura already felt her anger slowly slide away. "Kakashi-sensei… are you alright?" She asked. Her sensei had always looked a bit sad and distant but since the latest war that had only gotten worse. "I could ask the same to you." He answered vaguely. Sakura patted dust from her clothes. "Yes, I'm alright now. I was just going of to see Naruto." She sighed. "He probably overslept again, but now he missed saying goodbye to his friends and Yamato-taichou." "He'll be fine," Kakashi said. Sakura wasn't sure whether he was talking about Naruto or Yamato. "I guess, I'll be going then." Kakashi said.

Sakura arrived at Naruto's apartment. She couldn't hear anything so probably he was still asleep. Then she saw the door. It was completely demolished. Sakura looked around. She became very alert and took a kunai out of her belt. Naruto's apartment was dark. _What if something happened?_ The piece treaties had only just been signed, would they already break them again? "Naruto?" She called cautiously. No response. She then heard a groan. She leapt inside and on to the bed. "Naruto are you all right?" she shook him. Naruto opened his eyes. "Sakura?" he sleepily said. "What time is it? Did you come to bring me ramen?" Sakura realised nothing was going on and that Naruto was just waking up. "You are an idiot!" She screamed and hit him. "aww, Sakura-chan, What's wrong?" "You missed the departing that's wrong, and what the hell happened to your door?" "Oh" Naruto rubbed his eyes. "I couldn't find my keys," he lied. Sakura sighed. Good thing she saw Kakashi on his way here or she really would've been using Naruto as a punch ball by now. She opened her pack and put a cup of instant ramen on the table. "Tsunade-sama has asked for us this afternoon. You better be there on time." Naruto saw the ramen and hugged Sakura "Arigatooo" "Yeah yeah" She shaked him off and left. "Oh and fix your door please. People might call in." Naruto probably didn't hear her though as he started boiling water for the ramen.


End file.
